


Snowman

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Scarf Stealing, Tussling, VK Drabs, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #65: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Building a Snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

"Come on, give it to me!" Alfred shouted with a beaming grin on his face, chasing his boyfriend around as they tromped through the snow, Ivan struggling to keep his feet from sinking into the soft powder. The taller man yelped when Alfred managed to catch the end of his scarf, choking when he yanked on the end.

"Nyet! It's mine!" Ivan shouted as Alfred reeled him in with the scarf, laughing before pouncing on him, tackling him to the ground. They fell in the snow and rolled around, Ivan flailing and shouting as Alfred relentlessly tried to steal his scarf away.

"Pleeeease?" Alfred begged as they slowed down a little, Alfred ending up straddling Ivan's chest as Ivan wheezed and panted under him. When Ivan just sagged limply in the snow in defeat, Alfred grinned cheekily and pulled his scarf free, jumping up and rushing over to the mounds of snow they had put together. He wrapped Ivan's scarf around the snowman, beaming. "Aw look, now he's perfect!"

"You are mean," Ivan sulked, trying to hide his neck from the chilly winds as Alfred rushed back, smirking at him before kissing his cheek.

"And you're awesome for letting me use it. Love ya, Vanya!"


End file.
